I think I love you
by Lissiana Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is in love with her best friend. But doesnt want the other girl to know! Ohhh Ginny's in love with a girl... Read to find out more... I suck at summaries!


**~I Think I love you~**

Ginny always knew she was different. What girl wouldn't be after growing up with 6 brothers? First of all she thought men were disgusting. Was it really that hard to clean up after yourself? Even at Hogwarts her brothers couldn't find the tact to clean up after themselves. Ginny was constantly taking Ron and Harry's stuff to their room. How Hermione didn't kill them was beyond her. Everyone thought that she was in love with Harry. Honestly she spent so much time with Harry to keep people from guessing the truth.

Sometimes Ginny wishes she could just tell people but it wasn't just her that was a stake. Luna was also at stake and she didn't want Luna to be hurt. People were already cruel enough to Luna. She didn't need another reason for people to make fun of her. Ginny sighs and looks down at the note in her hand.

_Ginny,_

_It's been a few days since we have had the pleasure of seeing one another. I must say I'm a little sad about that. It's the nargles isn't it? Did they chase you away? I was wondering if you would like to meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement. I will be there studying… And I would like if you would help me study. You know how I get distracted. Hmm pretty pen._

_Love Luna_

Yes, Ginerva Molly Weasley was a Lesbian and she was completely 100 percent in love with Luna Lovegood.

~/~/~/

Luna skipped down the hallway towards the Room of Requirement. She had just finished her lunch down in the kitchen. She had felt like eating with Winky the house elf. She hoped that Ginny had gotten her letter earlier. Luna wasn't sure what was wrong with the other girl but there was obviously something wrong. She never treated her like this. Not that she was really being mean. It just seemed like she didn't want to spend any time with Luna, and it hurt.

She looks at her watch. It was about 10. Hermione usually fell asleep around this time unless Ron and Harry were being difficult. Luna sinks down into a chair and pulls out a book and starts to flip through the pages absentmindedly. The next thing she knew the door was coming open.

Luna feels herself smiles. "It took you long enough! I thought the nargles had distracted you."

~/~/~/

Ginny walks over to Luna. She was going to tell her. Yes. She was going to tell her Best Friend that she was in love with her. Ginny's heart jumped into her throat at the thought. What if Luna didn't feel the same way? What if she no longer wanted to be friends with her?

No Luna wasn't that type of girl. She would probably tell her that she didn't feel the same and leave it like that.

~/~/~/

Luna watched the redhead with her head tilted to the side. The girl looked troubled. It made Luna want to kiss her until her lips turned up in the soft smile that she was always showing her. Luna sighs. She had to fall for her Best Friend didn't she? There was no way that Ginny would accept that.

Luna sighs and looks up at Ginny. Why did she have to fall for her of all people? Luna didn't find anything particularly wrong with it. Actually she didn't find anything wrong with it. She had never been attracted to a man in any way. Other than just a friend. And Ginny was the first girl that she found herself attracted to in a dateable way.

/~/~/~/

Ginny watches Luna take a shaky breath and she wonders what she was thinking about. By this time they were standing face to face. Godric. Ginny wanted to kiss her so bad. Her big beautiful blue eye stared up into hers and Ginny bites her lower lip.

~/~/~/

Luna blushes lightly when Ginny bites her lip. She slips her arms around the Gryffindor girl in a sort of hug. There was nothing wrong with that. Friends hugged all the time. Right? Ginny was taller than Luna by quite a bit. Luna was only around 5'2 and Ginny was 5'7. She lays her head on Ginny's shoulder as she hugs her.

~/~/~/

Ginny lets herself relax as Luna slips into her arms with ease. It was almost like the smaller girl fit in her arms. It felt so right. Ginny pulled away quickly. As she does so she notices the flash of disappointment in Luna's eyes. "So which assignment did you need my help with Luna?"

~/~/~/

Luna sat back down and pulled her Defense against the Dark Arts book out. To be 100 percent honest she wasn't having trouble with anything. She had just wanted to see Ginny, who just so happened to excel at DADA. "Well, Um.. Forget it. The nargles seem to be clouding up my thought process again."

Luna stands up before she can move, she is pulled back into a pair of strong arms against a firm yet feminine chest. She looks at Ginny in surprise but before she can even open her mouth, Ginny's lips are pressing against hers lightly.

Luna relaxes into her arms and kisses Ginny back just as light. It was almost as if both girls thought if they kissed to hard the other would disappear. Luna slipped her arms around Ginny's neck and breaks the kiss. She rests her forehead lightly against hers.

"Ginny?"

~/~/~/

Tears spring to Ginny's eyes as she realizes that she had just messed up. It hadn't even clicked in her mind that Luna had kissed her back. "Oh, Luna. Im so sorry. Please don't hate me. I will never do anything like that ever again."

~/~/~/

Luna tilts her head and brushes the tears off of Ginny's cheeks. "Why are you crying silly? I do believe I kissed you back. What is so wrong?"

Ginny can't believe what she had just heard Luna say. She had actually kissed her back. "Luna, I have a confession to make. Im in love with you."

Luna's eyes widen briefly before a huge smile grace's her features. "Im in love with you as well Ginny. I have been terrified to tell you."

Ginny wraps her arms around the small blonde and kisses her lips again softly. "I was terrified to. Luna, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Ginny!" Luna then kissed her girlfriend softly yet passionately on the lips. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy about how something had turned out so right.

**~End~**

**I wrote this as a request to a friend of mine. It's not that good. I know. This is the first story like this that I have ever attempted. Please give me some feedback so I know what to fix.**


End file.
